Irresistible
by Quite96Bitter
Summary: Over the years, and after all of Goku's disappearances, Vegeta took the Sons in and treated them as his own cubs. In his own stoic way, of course. After a few wishes to Shenron, made by Trunks and Goten, things go out of hand. Especially for Gohan. Tails grow back, instincts lash out and Gohan finally finds comfort. VegetaXGohan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Gohan is 19

Goten 9

Trunks 10

Vegeta is in his early forties, though it can't be compared to human years since his lifespan is way longer.

After kid Buu saga.

 **Prolog:**

After the Kid Buu saga is over, Goku vanished from the face of the galaxy. Gohan started going to university in Satan city and stays at Capsule Corp. in order to save money. Goten goes to school in Satan city with Trunks and most days sleeps at the Briefs' and comes back home to Chichi at the forest near Mt. Paozu in the weekends.

Over the years, and after all of Goku's disappearances, Vegeta took the Sons in and treated them as his own cubs. In his own stoic way, of course.

 **Chapter 1:**

After the burst of energy dissipated, the eternal dragon spoke, "Your wish has been granted. What is your final wish?" Shenron roared aggressively.

"Our final wish is for you to give me, Goten, Gohan and my dad our tails back!" Trunks said.

The dragon nodded and two fury appendages appeared behind the cubs. "There, it has been done. I must go now." Shenron said as a surge of light blinded the couple and he disappeared, scattering the dragon balls around the planet.

"Look, Trunks!" Goten squealed in joy as he hugged his tail.

"Huh…" Trunks voiced, touching the newly formed lavender fury tail with the tip of his finger.

Goten, seeing his best friend's beautifully colored tail, said "Wow, it's so pretty, Trunks. Can I touch it?"

"I don't know." Trunks said, moving the tail around a bit. "Mm… I guess."

"Yay!" Goten moved to touch it, but feeling unbalanced because of the new addition, he fell on his knees. "Ooh." Goten glared at the brown offender.

Trunks set beside Goten with his tail in his lap, stroking it.

Goten set on his knees and moved his hand to touch the silvery tail.

"Can I touch yours?" Trunks asked sheepishly.

"Sure!" Goten said enthusiastically, moving his tail towards Trunks awaiting palms, but ending up hitting him in the face with it.

"Ouch." Trunks huffed.

"Sorry. It doesn't listen for some reason… Do you think I got a defective one, Trunks?" He asked innocently.

"Umm… I don't thinks so. It probably takes time to control it." He said, stroking the soft brown tail.

"I guess… This feels really nice, trunks." Goten said as he started purring with a grin on his small face.

"Yeah?"

"Brats! What the hell have you done?" Vegeta screamed at them as he touched downed near them. "And stop doing what you're doing this instant!" He added with quite a bit of rage.

"We wished our tails back. Aren't they pretty?" Goten said as he continued to stroke Trunks' lavender tail.

"Stop touching his tail, cub. Tails are very personal." He said with annoyance.

"But why, dad?" Trunks asked with wonder. It felt nice, he didn't get why they shouldn't touch one another's tails.

"Because I fucking said so!" Vegeta screamed at the two, making them take their respective tails back from one another in a haste. "Now wrap them around your waist and let's go home." He said with snarl.

Vegeta was very annoyed at this point in the late night, waking up because of a screaming and joyous Gohan flying around CC (Capsule Corp.), only to realize the two younger cubs were missing in the middle of the night. And then, spending an half an hour flying across the planet to a desert, only to find the two cubs playing with themselves!

"It's too late for this shit…" He muttered to himself, speeding his flight.

…

Morning came and Vegeta, yet again, is awaken by screams.

"What?! What do you mean you wished for your tails back last night?!" Bulma screamed. "Vegeta!"

"Goddamn it…" He turned around lazily and stood up from his bad. Not caring to wear pants not a shirt, he walked towards the screaming in the leaving room.

"Woman. Shut your hole. Now." He growled at the fuming blunette.

"You will not tell me to shut up, when my baby is flying across the planet in the middle of the night!" She screamed.

"I dealt with it last night. They should hold their hands to them self and everything will be fine." He said calmly, with a stern look towards the two youngest cubs."

Walking to the noise, Gohan rubbed his eye and said, "Morning every- Wow Vegeta, it's so long and thick…"

Vegeta fought to keep a straight face on him, he was quiet proud of his impressive appendage.

"Is that all fur? Can I touch?" He asked, moving his hand towards the prince's tail.

"Cub! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He glared at the unaware teen.

"Umm, sorry?" He questioned quietly. Gohan was past nineteen but the prince still refused to acknowledge Gohan's adulthood, calling him 'cub' like the two other half breeds. He never confronted Vegeta about that because honestly? He liked being someone's cub for a change. With his own father he was supposed to be this strong being, since almost the day he was born, fighting and defending the world. But to Vegeta he always was a kid, a brat, and in the past few years, a cub. Most times he was called a cub by the prince he got a tinge of a happy feeling in his chest and had to fight a smile, even now that it has been years.

"We need to have a talk." The full blooded saiyan sighed.

…

After breakfast and after everyone showered and changed clothes, the four saiyans sat in the living room.

"Listen to me carefully now, I will say this only one last time before I will kick your all ass if you won't follow." Vegeta said, "Tails are extremely sensitive and personal. You are not to let anyone touch them. They are like your privet body part, but not quiet, understood?"

Trunks and Goten exchanged looks and their faces colored red in mere seconds. Gohan only sat and listened, understanding now why the older men was taken aback by his intentions earlier.

"Understood?" He repeated.

"Yes, sir!" Trunks and Goten replied together. Gohan only chuckled.

"Now, as you probably noticed… Or maybe not, I don't know how being a half breed would alter that, but anyway… A tail is a very important part on a saiyan. They regulate hormones and release pheromones and different scents deferred by your mood, emotional status, and etcetera. When a cub is distressed for instance, their elders could smell it and come to comfort or help." Vegeta looked at the cubs tiredly, "Are you listening to me?"

"One question, dad."

"Yes, Trunks."

"What are hormones and pheromones?" He asked.

"And do they smell bad?" Goten added.

"Nothing the saiyan body produces smells _bad_." Vegeta snapped. Looking at Gohan, he asked "Got it?"

Gohan nodded.

"Can you smell what I'm talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, you smell amazing, Vegeta." Gohan said with an innocent smile.

Now this time, Vegeta couldn't stop the light blush that spread across his cheeks. "You can't say that to me, cub…" He muttered quietly.

"Now look what you did, Gohan! You made Vegeta so mad and red he's gonna kick our ass at the GR (gravity room)." Goten said.

Vegeta glared at the youngest cub and just left the room.

"I guess the big talk is over." Trunks snickered.

…

Over the next few days, the half breeds all adjusted completely to their tails and balance wise were good. Controlling the fury appendages, on the other hand, was difficult at times. They quickly found out that every emotional mood and state of my mind will cause the tail to move a certain way.

When Gohan and Goten came back to their mother's house in the weekend, Chichi basically flipped. She yelled for an entire hour about how disgusting the tails are and demanded from the boys to remove them.

The Son cubs, however, didn't comply with their mother's demands and a whole dispute regarding the boy's 'normality' started. They ended up being kicked from the house at that same day.

Chichi screamed "I'm done with all of this alien bullshit. You can go live with that savage and his family for all I care!" Slammed the door shut and locked it.

It wasn't like Goham or Goten couldn't break the door open and march right back to their rooms, but the meaning behind the locking of the door is what got to them. They weren't welcome in their own home for simply being themselves. The cubs, and mainly Gohan, were used to being abandoned and rejected by their father, but their mother was always so sheltering and caring for their well-being, so it hurt. In retrospect, and by an objective person, it was obvious all Chichi ever wanted is for the boys to be smart, loving, but first and foremost, 'normal'. The daughter of the Ox King only wanted the boys to be her little trophy children.

…

Flying back to CC, the cubs silently got into the house, went past the Briefs and Vegeta without a word and got into their respective rooms in the house.

"So I guess it didn't go well." Bulma sighed.

"That Baka of a banshee…" Vegeta growled with his hands crossed as he leaned on the kitchen table.

Trunks paused the video game he was playing and said, "They smell so upset, dad."

"I know." Vegeta greeted his teeth. It was really hard to compose himself and to control his instincts to comfort his two adopted cubs.

Later that night, Vegeta could feel the eldest cub flying to a desert and letting out his angry energy in a form of powerful ki blasts. When Gohan was spent and done, the desert looked like the Grand Canyon.

…

As the week started and the cubs went back to school, they quickly learned how hard it was to control their tail to stay tucked beneath their clothing and away from pestering eyes.

When Gohan went for a lunch date with his girlfriend Videl, every little touch made his tail twitch in excitement. At the end of the night he showed her it, but never allowed her to touch it.

The couple were having sex for a few years now, but the action of letting someone else touch his precious tail was out of the question. Gohan was terrified of her, or anyone else for that manner, knowing his tail is so sensitive and can be used to incapable him from his power.

…

In the weeks that followed, Gohan started to feel the effect of the hormones produced from the addition of his tail. Every time he spoke to Vidal he got agitated and upset with her. Their dates usually ended on a sour note.

In a two months' time, Gohan couldn't handle it anymore, he ended things with the girl he thought he will eventually marry. He really didn't put much thought to it, the only things he did know for sure was that she was driving him crazy and her scent was wrong.

Quickly, from being mostly always irritated and angry, Gohan felt like sadness consumed him.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was also almost losing it. The wavering of such extreme feelings and scents were driving him insane. The instinct to care for and to comfort the grown cub was constantly in a battle with the need to control himself and beat some sense in Gohan.

So, a lot of days ended with the two sparing in the GR, letting their frustrations out. However, neither couldn't manage to put all of their's heart to it. Vegeta never wanted to actually hurt Gohan beyond his ability to handle it, and Gohan was so unfocused he can barely control his own ki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few hours after dinner, while Vegeta trained in the GR and Bluma went to lie down for the night, the cubs felt a powerful being nearing earth in a high velocity.

"Stay here." Gohan said to Trunks and Goten as he moved towards the front door.

"No way, bro-bro. We wanna see who that is, too. Right, trunks?" Goten skipped near his brother.

"Yeah!" Trunks joined.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Whatever. If Bulma finds out and kicks your ass, s'not my fault." He shrugged and went through the front door and flew towards the being. He really didn't mind the children's company, the being felt not extremely powerful, barely reaching SS1.

…

Kicking down the GR's gravity to zero, Vegeta immediately felt the fast approaching object to earth's atmosphere. When he scanned the house for the cubs' kis, and find out they're on their way towards the being, he forgot whatever he wanted to do, and blasted towards the incoming object.

As Vegeta approached the powerful being, he could spot Trunks Goten and Gohan standing near a mint colored lizard type creature and its spaceship pod.

In closer inspection he realized this being is of the Tylenn species, a powerful and venomous warriors.

As he got closer, a distinct fear scent hit him like a punch in the nose.

"Get the fuck away from my cubs." Vegeta all but roared at the standing threat, as he touched down on the ground between the cubs and the creature.

Vegeta glanced at the cubs from the corner of his eye, eyeing the terrified older half breed and the two kids turned SS1.

He powered up as he waited for the Tylennese to make a move, internally thinking why Gohan isn't powering up to match everyone's ki.

"Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei, I am Tarbuk of the Tylenn people, allies of Vegeta-sai. I am here to pass a message from King Vejita." The creature said, taking a step back in submission to the prince.

Glaring at Tarbuk, Vegeta said "Vegeta-sei was destroyed years ago, what are you saying?"

"That is correct, however, four moon cycles ago, Vegeta-sei reappeared in the solar system with hundreds of saiyans. Of realization they were brought back to existence in the land of the living, his majesty immediately demanded of your finding. After much research, we pin pointed your last whereabouts at this planet." Tarbuk said.

Snickering behind the full blooded saiyan, Goten whispered to Trunks "The wish actually worked, Trunks!"

Snapping back, "What have you done, brats?" Vegeta barked at them.

Goten hid behind Trunks, as the latter said "When we wished for our tails back, we also wished for Vegeta-sei to come back and for the Saiyans to come back to life."

"You did _what?!_ " Gohan shrieked, as fear engulfed again Vegeta's nose.

"Calm down, Gohan." Vegeta hissed as he instinctively powered up even more. Looking at Tarbuk, he asked "What is the message from my father?"

"King Vejita calls for your immediate return to the homeland, your highness." He replied.

Take aback, Vegeta sneered, "When or if I will return, it will be in my own will and to no demand." Vegeta said, annoyed. "You may leave now."

Tarbuk took a step forward and said, "Your highness, I-"

"Leave or die." Vegeta said as he took a fighting stance.

Sighing, Tarbuk said "My order was to take you back in all cost. The king assumed there might be resistance, therefore sending me, one of the most powerful Tylennese." Tarbuk took a fighting stand as well, saying "I do not wish to hurt your cubs when I restrain you, but I will do as I was ordered and bring you back. The reward is too sweet to pass, really." He smirked.

"Kick his ass dad!" Trunks said.

"Yeah Vegeta!" Goten jumped.

Tarbuk licked his lips and waited for the prince to make a move.

"Get the fuck away from here." Vegeta hissed to the half breeds.

Not wanting to get even worse on Vegeta's bad side, Trunks and Goten flew back to Capsule Corp. at high speed.

Seeing the hesitation in the prince's striking, Tarbuk started to gather ki in his hands and levitate high, leaving Vegeta and Gohan on the ground.

Vegeta took one quick look at Gohan and growled at the teen, he was on edge already because of the anxiety, panic and fear coming off of Gohan in waves. "Why aren't you moving, brat?" He growled.

"I-I can't power up, I don't know what's happening." The teen said in an unusual fearful tone, his tail squeezing his waist tightly in fear.

"Shit! Did he touch you with his slimy palms?" Vegeta asked as he got closer, shielding Gohan from the upcoming ki blast. Vegeta gathered ki to form a ki shield and embraced for the force of the blast.

"No!" Gohan said as he tried to get away and run from the impact.

"Cub!" Vegeta growled. "Stay close to me!" He said as he widened the shield, just in time with the powerful blast.

Gohan, realizing he got to stay close to Vegeta in their disadvantage point on the ground, in order to basically stay alive, he back tracked, almost bumping into the prince in the process.

Being this close to the frightened teen, Vegeta's instincts kicked in full force, making him even angrier at the threat to his adopted cub and for making him this fearful.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta." Gohan said quietly behind him. The scent of tears released as they started to fall down his cheeks.

And that was the breaking point for Vegeta, he powered up to SS2, pushed the wall of ki towards the alien, making him fly away from the shock wave.

Vegeta quickly blasted himself in flight towards where he could feel Tarbuk, and sent precise blasts towards his lying form.

The scent of tears lingered in his nose as he let out his rage towards the unconscious body, ending its life and turning his body into ashes in mere seconds.

Turning back towards Gohan, Vegeta let out a sigh of relief seeing the teen sitting on the ground without a scratch.

He flew to his side and stood there, waiting for the teen to compose himself and stand. When a few second past, and Vegeta couldn't stand the scents surrounding the weeping teen anymore, he crouched near him, letting go of the control he had over his instinctive need to calm the crying cub.

"Gohan." He said sternly. "Get up."

Gohan didn't get up, but he did look at the older man with his tear streaked face, puffy eyes and a trembling lip. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he hid his face back between his raised legs.

It was heart breaking to see Gohan this scared. Being one of the strongest, and probably _the_ strongest being in this part of the Galaxy, Vegeta never though he will ever see him this fearful.

"Cub…" Vegeta said fondly with a tiny smile tugging at his lip, caused by the adorableness of the teen. "The creature is gone. You're safe." He said quite proudly.

"I know." Gohan said quietly, stifling his whimpers. "I don't like being defenseless, Vegeta." He said angrily as he looked up at Vegeta. The second the teen saw Vegeta's rare smile, all anger bled out of his face and a smile replaced his scowl.

"How do you feel?" The prince asked, laying a hand on Gohan's shoulder, inching it towards his face to wipe the tears, but he froze and snapped the hand away.

"Fine, I guess. Just feel like crying for some reason." Gohan chuckled and wiped his face. He let a nervous laughter out and said "Sorry... I don't know what's wrong. I don't usually cry like this. Like. Never." He scratched the back of his neck like a certain Son, which for some reason irritated Vagete.

He looked pensively at Gohan, and said decisively "It's the tail."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked as he stood up.

"Can you fly?" Vegeta asked, ignoring Gohan's question.

"No… I can't concentrate on my ki" Gohan said, looking down. However, before he got the chance to really feel embarrassed, Vegeta scooped Gohan to himself in a bridel hold, and took off towards CC.

As they flew, Gohan couldn't help but to feel safe and cared for in his father figure's strong arms. He snuggled his head to lean on Vegeta's chest, listening to his heart beat strongly, lulling him to sleep as the prince's smell comforted him. Without noticing, Gohan closed his eyes and started subconscious purring. A few seconds past by untill Gohan realized he's purring. When he did, his eyes snapped open and he looked at the full blooded saiyan, hoping he's not mad. What he saw shocked him. Vegeta had a grin plastered on his face and he tightened his grip on Gohan.

Hiding his face in Vegeta's chest, Gohan felt a blush spread to the back of his neck.

For all Gohan knew, purring was a very childish thing to do.

When Goten was younger, he would purr every time Goku or Gohan would cuddle, touch lovingly or hug him. Nowadays, Goten almost never slept with Gohan, nor did he hug him, so he barely showed any affection towards the older half breed through purring.

When Gohan himself was a kid, being left alone with his non affectioned mother, he don't really get the chance to show much love towards his elders, or anyone in that matter. His father was not much of a father figure, he was too absent for a young child to bond with, and every time he got back from the dead, Gohan would get his heart broken yet again by the father who chose to die and sometimes stay dead.

When Gohan looked at Vegeta again, his look was very thoughtful.

In their way back, Vegeta thought about all that came to his knowledge. Now that he knew Vagete-sei was back in the sky and that the saiyan race is no longer going to extinct, he needed to come to a decision.

As they touched down on the ground and Vegeta let Gohan go, Trunks and Goten ran towards them with a sea of questions and an angry looking Bulma in tow.

"Did you kill him, dad?" Trunks asked.

"Hn." The prince grunted. "Woman." He acknowledged.

"What the hell happened, Vegeta?!" Bulma asked loudly. "Are you two okay?" She added worriedly.

"We need to talk." Vegeta said.

"Okay." She said as they walked towards the house. "What happened?"

Looking at the two youngest cubs, Vegeta said "When the brats wished our tails back, they also wished Vegeta-sei and the saiyan race back." He looked at the teen, smelling a bit of anxiety coming off of him.

"They did what?!" She exclaimed. "What would you do that?" She asked them as they came into the house.

"We just wanted-" Goten started to say.

"Sit." Bulma commanded and pointed to the couch. Looming over them with her arms crossed, she asked again with a threatening tone " _Why_ would you do that?"

Trunks and Goten looked at each other and Trunks started to talk when Goten sent him a pleading look, "We wanted more saiyans like us to play with. Besides, we thought dad would be happy to have his dad and friends back…" He said, looking at his feet.

Letting an aggravated sigh, Bulma massages her temple with her palm and said, "Not all of the Saiyans are like Goku and your father. There are a lot of them that are bed people."

"But Bulma!" Goten said, "We only asked Shenron to rise from the dead the once from heaven. The baddies are still in hell." He said with a proud grin.

"Yeah!" Trunks added, high fiving his other half.

"Brats…" Vegeta interrupted, anger coming off of him in waves, "Go to your separate rooms and stay there until decided otherwise. _Now._ " He growled.

When the young cubs ran away to their rooms, Vegeta sunk to the couch with a heavy sigh.

Bulma set in front of him and Gohan by his side, she said "The kids told me about the alien. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to Vageta-sei." He said sternly.

"We? What? Who are these 'We' you are speaking of? Why?" Bulma started panicking.

"Me and the cubs, women. I don't have time for this, go get the spaceship ready."

"You are not taking my baby away from me, and if you think Chichi is going to let you take hers, you are wrong." Bulma retorted.

Gohan set quietly by Vegeta's side as the argument continued, and imagined Vageta-sei from the few words he heard Vegeta say over the years about the planet.

"We have to go. They'll just keep sending here warriors to get me to come back." He said rationally.

"I don't care!" Bulma screamed at him. "Just kill them for all I care! Or even batter, go alone."

"It's not the only reason." Vegeta said, looking at Gohan with a pensive look.

Getting a bit worried, Bulma lowered her tones and asked, "What is wrong?"

Letting out the tenth defeated sigh, Vegeta said "Since the cubs wished for our tails back, a few things started to change in our bodies. Tails are one of the main sources of our hormones, pheromones and scents, causing instinctive action."

"What are you getting at, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, irritated.

"If you let me finish, woman!" He snapped, turning to talk directly to Gohan, "Our tails need Gama-reys from Vegeta-sei's moons, in order to develop properly. Basically, Saiyan puberty is happening to you right now, but because you don't get the sufficient light here on earth, it can't fully develop and your human hormones and saiyan ones contradict one another and making your ki and emotions unstable."

"Oh." Gohan voiced. "I-I think…" His voice started to tremble and his eyes became watery as he pleadingly said to Vegeta "Please don't remove my tail again." He took his dark brown tail to his arms and hugged it to his chest, sniffing the tears away.

"I am not going to remove your tail, cub." Vegeta said truthfully. "Besides, it won't help anyway in this stage." He shrugged. "And as for Trunks and Goten, they need it too." He said to Bulma.

"Okay. I'm coming then, too." Bulma said.

"No, you aren't." Vegeta said as he stood.

"And why the hell not?!" She screamed at the prince.

"Because you'll be crushed by Vegetasei's gravity, you Baka!" He snarled and left the leaving room to his bedroom to shower and think about upcoming events.

"Oh, yeah." Bulma whispered to herself in embarrassment. "I guess you're going to Vegetasei, huh?" She smiled at Gohan.

"I guess… Mom's going to have a fit when she hears."

"She sure will." Bulma said as she took a step towards Gohan and said, "Good night, sweetie." And left him.

A few seconds later, Gohan, too, went to his bedroom in CC. When he went past Trunks' and Goten's rooms, he could feel their ki low and steady, deep in sleep.

…

After a few hours of laying in his bed and not being able to fall asleep, Gohan got up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

The day's events played in a loop in his head while he thought about the upcoming trip to Vegetasei and leaving earth once again.

When Gohan got back to his room and laid down, he concentrated on his ki, trying to get it to level steadily and stop wavering so much. When he gave up, on the fortieth time that night, he got upset yet again and almost started crying again. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on Goten's ki, then Trunks's and lastly Vegeta's. When he felt Vegeta is probably awake, he got up and walked towards his bedroom.

Peeping into the room through the slightly open door, Gohan saw Vegeta's shirtless form laying on his back with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

Assuming he is asleep, Gohan started to leave, when a voice startled him.

"What are you doing here, brat?" A deep voice asked.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't meant to wake you up." Gohan said quickly and started to retreat when Vegeta spoke to him again.

"Come here." He ordered.

Coming into the room, Gohan was overwhelmed by Vegeta's scent fuming in the room. Taking a deep breath of the sweet and spicy musky scent, Gohan asked, "Yes?"

"Why aren't you asleep?" Vegeta asked.

"I can't fall asleep, can't stop thinking of the trip and everything." Gohan said sheepishly.

"You reek of stress, cub." Vegeta noted.

"Sorry, I'll go to sleep now." Gohan said, squirming uncomfortably under the prince's stare.

Before Gohan had the chance to turn back on his heels, Vegeta pulled his covers from the empty side of the bed, and looked at the teen.

Blushing as his heat started racing, Gohan didn't know how to respond to such invitation.

"Get in." The prince ordered, snapping Gohan out of his shocked state.

"Uh..."

"Now."

Gohan nodded once and walked the extra three more steps to the bed and set at the edge, lying slowly and as far as possibly from the older man.

As his head met the pillow, a strong arm pulled him closer. His back was almost pressed to Vegeta's bare chest.

After a few moments, Gohan turned around and whispered, "Vegeta?"

"Hn…" Vegeta grunted with his still eyes closed, pulling Gohan closer.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

Vegeta opened his eyes and smiled down to Gohan.

Seeing how genuine Vegeta's rare smile and equally smiling eyes, Gohan couldn't control the happy purr rattling in his chest, and his tail subconsciously went up his thigh and fell onto Vegeta's.

"Sleep." Vegeta deeply whispered. Closing his eyes, he returned Gohan's purr with a deeper one of his own.

Gohan never had his purrs returned, the gesture made his racing heart skip a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When morning came, Gohan woke up alone in Vegeta's bed. At first, he wasn't quite sure what he was doing there, but as the memory of the previous night came to him, he closed his eyes and breathed in the comforting scent of the older saiyan. Vegeta's attention was unusual the past few weeks, but definitely not unwanted.

As he woke up completely, he got up and went to take a quick shower in his own room. He figured the two cubs would definitely smell Vegeta on him and make the whole ordeal even more embarrassing for him.

When Gohan went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast, he was welcomed with two sweaty and beat up looking cubs.

"Morning, guys." Gohan smiled.

"It's two in the afternoon, Gohan." Trunks said with a questioning eyebrow.

"So that's why I'm so famished…" Gohan muttered to himself quietly. "Guess I overslept a bit." He chuckled and robbed the back of his neck. He never was one to sleep in so late in the day. "Wanna join me for lunch, then?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Goten murmured.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked, alarmed by his brother's demeanor.

Goten exchanged looks with trunks and said, "We don't want to confront Vegeta again, he just let us out of the GR. We don't want to go back."

"I think he's mad that you can't spar with him 'cause you don't feel well." Trunks said decisively with familiar crossed arms.

Before Gohan could ponder on Trunks' statement, the prince walked in the room.

"I'm not mad, brat." Vegeta said with a scowl.

Gohan was surprised to see that Vegeta barely had a mark on him, other than his ripped pants, showing a bit of tanned skin.

"Nice for you to wake up." The prince snarled.

"It's not like I've got somewhere to be." He shrugged. For some reason Gohan could sense some uneasiness coming off of Vegeta.

"You two should say your goodbyes to your human mother before we leave tonight." Vegeta said without even looking at the boys, as he moved towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Tonight?!" The Sons yelped unanimously.

"Hn…" Vegeta voiced as he grabbed whatever food from the fridge and placed it on the table.

"What do you mean tonight? Does mom know?" Trunks asked with a definite amount of shock in his tone.

"Of course I do, honey." Bulma said, appearing seemingly out of thin air. "Who do you think got the machine prepared?" She winked.

"Oh, right." Trunks knew his mom wouldn't be able to come with them to Vegetasei, so the thought of leaving her behind and not seeing her for an undetermined amount of time was unsettling.

Goten on the other hand, was excited to leave to Vegetasei. He never cared for his, sometimes abusive, mother too much. As long as he has Gohan and Trunks by his side, he's A-Okay.

As Gohan set across from Vegeta and started eating, he thought of his own mother as well. Eventually, he decided to ask Bulma to talk to her and let her know that the boys will be leaving soon.

"What time do you suppose we'll fly off?" Gohan asked. He did want to say goodbye to Piccolo and Dande. However, before Bulma, or Vegeta, could answer, he remembered he _can't fucking fly_. So he just said a quick mental _nevermind_ to himself and glared at no one in particular.

"You _can_ leave whenever, since the ship is all ready. But I do want you to be knowledgeable with the flying and especially with the communication system. Since I'm not going to see my Trunksy 24/7 anymore, I expect you to call me a few times a day." She said with a knowing look towards Trunks.

" _Whatever_ , mom." Trunks huffed, but was certainly relieved knowing he still had his mommy to talk to.

"Hey Bulma, would you mind talking to our mom for us, we're not really… You know." Gohan tried to ask.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked the young man and received a nod in return. "Very well."

…

After a full tour of the new and improved spaceship and a safety lecture followed by Bulma's loud threats to the prince and the two young cubs, regarding sparing in or causing harm to the ship, she felt she could finally relax.

They didn't flew off the night Vegeta was so adamant to leave, because learning the ship's systems was quite harder than what he expected.

Vegeta and Gohan knew the ship and it's systems inside out by the followed weekend and were acquainted with the space rout. All belongings were packed and capsulated as well as the food for the two week trip. All was left is to say goodbye one last time and to head out.

"Are you sure you want to leave now? It's late and things will be clearer at the morning." Bulma tried to reason with the stubborn prince of all saiyans.

"We are leaving now, woman." Vegeta spat as he got into the ship with a loud step. Vegeta was getting too agitated with the human woman for her own good.

Goten and Trunks were giddy with energy and excitement for the trip and just wouldn't _shut up_. Vegeta was at the end of his rope. When he realized Gohan is nowhere near the ship, he legitimately though he's going to lose it.

" _Where is the brat?"_ He hissed without looking back at anyone.

"He's still with piccolo." Goten said.

"Of course he is with that annoying Namek." He shook his head. "Go get him." He ordered, not trusting himself to go for the half breed.

After much concentration, Gohan still couldn't gather enough controlled ki to fly to the Dande's look out, but he did eventually, at the last day, manage to open the telepathic link between him and Piccolo in order to tell him of his leaving.

When Piccolo sensed his old friend's anxiety and uneasiness, he hastily made an appearance in CC's front lawn. He and Gohan were talking for the last few hours.

As soon as Gohan and Piccolo felt the cubs' nearing ki, they knew their conversation has come to an end.

"I'm going to miss you so bad." Gohan mumbled to himself as he got up from the lawn. When he felt his mentor's large hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see a small smile grace the usually stern face.

"You're the strongest being in the universe, as far as I know. You can handle a little longing." He said. Telepathically saying he's going to miss Gohan as well.

Gohan was about to say something, when Goten crashed near him and called "Hey Gohan! We are leaving, with or without you, so you better come fast." He snickered, his tail swinging behind him in excitement.

"No we're not." Trunks objected. "Though dad is pretty pissed, so don't count on his gracious heart right now." He laughed.

"Vegeta has a gracious heart?" Piccolo asked with a lifted brow and an unimpressed look to his face.

"You'd be surprised." Gohan smiled as he remembered Vegeta's somewhat sweet behavior. When he snapped back to the present and was surprised to see everyone looking at him with questioning looks, a faint blush painted the top of his cheeks pink.

" _Okayyy…_ So are you coming, or _what_?" Trunks asked.

"I'll be there in a minute." Gohan said.

As soon as the cubs walked away towards the ship and were out of hearing range, Piccolo asked "Is there something I should be aware of?"

"Nope." Gohan said as he hugged the green alien tightly.

Taken aback, the Namek didn't really know where to place his arms, but as soon as the hug started, it ended.

"I will contact you as soon as I'm back on earth." Gohan said with bitterness to his voice. He really didn't want to leave his best friend a galaxy away.

Piccolo nodded and flew away.

…

After further reluctance from Bulma for their safety, they finally lifted off ground.

"Exit of earth's atmosphere. Time minus sixty seconds." A machined voice alarmed.

"Brace yourselves, guys." Gohan warned.

The four of them were strapped to four chairs, two in the head of the ship, observing the ship's systems and controls, and two behind those.

Vegeta and Gohan observed the smoothness of the operation in the two pilot chairs, as Bulma controlled everything from earth.

Bulma warned them that the second they're out of earth's solar system, she won't be able to help much from her computers on earth, only to communicate via sound.

When the ship exited the earth's solar system, an eery quiet surrounded them.

"That was quick." Goten blurted out first.

"I know, right?" Trunks agreed. "Can we go to our rooms now?" He asked his father.

"You may." He replied and unbuckled himself from the chair, stretching himself.

When Vegeta's shirt rode up a little too far and reveled a brown hair trail, Gohan realized he was staring and shook his head off the image of the tanned abs and chiseled V. "I think I'll go to my room too." Gohan said with a yawn.

Vegeta stayed behind as the cubs walked towards their rooms.

The ship was built in one level that contained the navigation hall, two bedrooms with one queen sized bed in each and a third one with two twin beds. One of the larger bedrooms had a joined bathroom, the two other were to share a bathroom. The main hall had a small kitchenette, separated from the actual hall by a wall. The kitchen contained a tall table and four joined bar stools. It also had a common area with a pull out short coffee table and as oft rug.

When Gohan entered his room, the one without the barroom, obviously, he quickly was put off by the metallic scent and impersonal looking space. He literally had an urge to go all over the room and rub himself all over the place. Which was _weird_. So he just swayed his tail around to sweeten the air with his own scent.

When he felt the aroma was sufficient, he fell down on his back onto the bed, tail limp between his legs, dangling for a second off the bed.

For the past week, Gohan hadn't slept for more than a couple of hours a day out of anxiety. Going back to Vegeta's bedroom was out of the question; Vegeta was agitated as it was and Gohan didn't want to make the prince mad, since he didn't have his powers and would be helpless in a fight against him.

The sleepless days caused the young man to had ridiculously bad headaches.

Over the thumping of his headache, Gohan almost didn't hear the prince calling him.

"Cub?..." Vegeta questioned.

"Yeah?" Gohan retorted. He had the sense that Vegeta was standing at the door to his bedroom for quite a while.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Just a headache… I'm fine." Gohan tried to reassure the older man.

After a few seconds of what looked like contemplation from Vegeta, he walked towards the teen. As he stood at his feet, he said "Sit up."

Not wanting to piss of Vegeta in a contained space, Gohan did as he ordered.

When Vegeta saw Gohan was comfortable, after arranging his tail back on the bed, he embraced his with a hug.

The second Gohan felt two strong arms encircling him, his brain want offline.

After a few moments, Gohan started feeling Vegeta's ki tingling all around him in a warm aura.

When he realized what Vegeta was doing, all negative thoughts and feelings vanished from his person.

Enveloping was an action usually taken by a sire to his cubs to make them feel safe, relaxed and loved. The cubs would absorb the calming ki their elder would surround them with, imprinting themselves.

When Gohan came to his senses a few minutes after, he realized he reciprocated the action subconsciously and his arms were tightly around Vegeta's middle.

"My dad did this once, too." He reminisced out loud. "I'm pretty sure he never knew what he was doing, though." He chuckled.

 _Fucking Kakkarott..._ Vegeta thought. Why the earth raised saiyan never enveloped his cubs was beyond him. Enveloping is an extremely instinctive action that requires almost no thought, rejecting the instinct would be more trouble than comforting a distressed cub. _I guess that's why they're not that attached to one another._ "That baka…" He muttered with a shake of his head.

Vegeta was standing between Gohan's legs and as the seconds ticked by, Vegeta's thick auburn tail coiled around Gohan arm to keep it place.

Even though Gohan headache disappeared completely, he wasn't quite ready to let the prince go. So, he whispered as quickly as he could, before he'd lose all courage, "Would you mind sleeping here with me?" Gohan couldn't meet Vegeta's eyes when the latter let go of him, still holding on to his arm.

When Gohan did look up after hearing fabric being moved, he was met with a chiseled chest and a face that in a different setting would be frightening, but in that small room looks beautiful.

Vegeta let go of him completely and went around the bed, took his boots and pants off and got into the bed.

Likewise, Gohan took his clothes off, a bit fazed. He knew he has an awesome body but could controls his embarrassment at being with his tight, black, cotton boxers only.

As he got beneath the covers, one strong arm pulled him closer, facing Vegeta.

What shocked him the most was that Vegeta's tail was laid lazily around himself, moving a bit and accidentally brushing against Gohan's own tail. Shocks of ecstasy would go through his body every time.

Eventually, Gohan couldn't handle it anymore and caught the elder's tail with his own and coiled them together. He could hear Vegeta's breath hitch, but as there was no immediate complaining, he dismissed it as a good sign.

Gohan fell asleep in the arms of the hotheaded saiyan and with a pleasant feeling rumbling in his chest. Before he completely fell out of consciousness, he heard Vegeta reciprocating his quiet purr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Shh… Don't let them hear ya."

"So move a little, I can't see anything, Goten!" Trunks whispered loudly.

"Shit, your dad is waking up, move! Move!" Goten said as he backed out of Gohan's bedroom's doorframe, stumbling into Trunks and falling on top of him.

The two young cubs woke up a few hours ago and when they got too hungry and bored, they went to wake Gohan up, only to find him curled beside Vegeta.

"Brats…" Vegeta growled quietly, opening his eyes slightly to see Trunks and Goten running off.

"What?" Gohan asked sleepily, still with his eyes closed.

"Nothing." Vegeta said and turned to the side, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the sweet scent that was Gohan.

Gohan curled closer to his main heat source, twining their tails together between them. .

"Gohan." Vegeta groaned.

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Gohan really couldn't tell the meaning of what was going on. He knew he enjoyed Vegeta's fatherly attention, but couldn't deny to himself how stupidly attracted he is to the prince. Which was confusing on itself, if regarding the fact Gohan thought he was as straight as they come.

Gohan started chuckling, that turned into stifled laughter. _Don't believe everything you think,_ he pondered. When he calmed down, he said, "I don't have the slightest idea." And tightened his tail's grip around the thicker appendage.

When Gohan looked up at Vegeta with his big grey eyes, he saw that the prince's usual tamed mane of hair was completely disheveled from sleep. Vegeta looked incredibly cute to him, which was a new thought he was still getting used to.

Having the prince's face this close, Gohan almost stuttered when he said "Hi."

Vegeta didn't answer, he did have a calculated look on his face. Many would mistake it as an angry scowl, but Gohan lived and spent many years with Vegeta, and knew the difference.

Gohan moved closer and bumped his nose with the prince's pointy one. "Don't over think this." He whispered.

Vegeta could feel Gohan's breath against his lips, which sent shockwaves of arousal through his body.

Gohan still had an iron grip on Vegeta's tail, every minor squeeze causing him immense pleasure.

Gohan could smell Vegeta's arousal, which subsequently made his boxers a little tighter, too.

Finally, the teen let Vegeta's tail go and set up on the bed, back facing Vegeta. "I'm going to take a shower and go feed Goten and Trunks." He said as he stood up and stretched his body.

Seeing Gohan's body twist and turn with cat like maneuvers, Vegeta was certain he won't be able to face anyone with his current problem. When Gohan bent to lift his pants off the floor with his tail swaying behind him, fermenting the air, and pulled the pants on, Vegeta almost let out a growl. The brat was plain out _teasing_ him.

When Gohan left him alone in the room, he let out a shuddering breath.

The cub was making every rational thought the prince had vanish, with his big grey eyes, cute cub like gestures, intoxicating scent, beautiful body and the sheer sexiness of how much power it contained.

Vegeta rationally knew that Gohan stopped being a cub the moment he took the world's weight upon his shoulders and fought against the galaxy's powers of evil. Disregarding that fact, by earth's standards and by his scent, he was a full grown man.

However, every time he saw Gohan distressed, he couldn't resist the fatherly instincts and urges he had for the half breed. His systems screamed at him 'Abandoned Cub' whenever he was around Gohan, urging him to take care of him.

Or was it 'Potential Mate'?

…

When Gohan was alone in the shower, under the warm spray of water, he breathed out a sigh and thought to himself, _what the hell I just did. I almost kissed Vegeta. What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

As his train of thought continued, he started thinking of the prince in a different, more appealing light. Vegeta was so warm, smelt so intoxicatingly good, and had his tail around his own just a few minutes ago.

Gohan found himself reaching down to take his already leaking cock in hand, squeezing the base. He moved his palm to stroke in an agonizing slow pace, smearing the pre cum around his head with his thumb. After a couple of strokes, Gohan sped the pace and took his other hand to roll his balls around, squeezing and tugging them for a while.

Remembering Vegeta's touch and strong grip around himself while he slept, Gohan let out a deep whispered groan, "Vegeta…" as he sped the strokes.

He fantasized about Vegeta's perfect body, about kissing and licking every inch of it.

How much attention and care the prince was giving him in his own subdued way.

Gohan remembered Vegeta's protective loving fatherly gestures.

 _Does he love me?_ He thought as he came in his hand.

As soon as the afterglow of his climax dissipated, Gohan felt ashamed of himself for his actions. He just got off to the mental image of his basically adoptive father. His very attractive, powerful and caring ship companion, but nonetheless, his father figure.

The only thing making him feel a little better was the memory of the prince's arousal scent. But even then, it could obviously be a strictly physical reaction from him touching Vegeta's tail the way he did.

Lost in thought, Gohan walked out of the bathroom towards the kitchen area.

…

Gohan uncapsuled food from the small fridge and laid it out on the coffee table for the awaiting cubs.

Goten and trunks set on the rug in front each other by the table and as soon as the food appeared in front of them, they started devouring it.

Gohan set beside Goten and started timidly eating, he wasn't extremely hungry.

"Why was dad sleeping with you?" Trunks finally asked.

Gohan expected the question, though he thought Goten will be the one asking him it. "I didn't feel well, and Vegeta comforted me." He said with a weak smile.

Looking pensive, "Weird." Trunks concluded.

"Super weird." Goten emphasized.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"You know…" Trunks started. "I like my dad, but he isn't that… You know… _Nice._ " Trunks said, an obvious understatement.

Goten bursted out laughing, spluttering food out of his mouth in every which direction.

"Ew, Goten!" Trunks whined when spit got on him.

"It's just…" Goten wheezed, "So funny!"

"What's so funny, that you're making a mess out of my ship, brat?" Vegeta asked as he walked into view, from behind the separating wall.

"Nothing." He stifled his laughter into snickers.

"Morning, dad." Trunks greeted happily.

"Morning." The prince replied, as he went through the food with his eyes. Deciding there isn't enough, he stepped to the fridge and took out a capsule labeled 'Breakfast'.

Vegeta set besides Trunks and in front of Gohan. He saw the mischievous grin the oldest cub was fighting.

"What?" He growled as he uncapsuled the food on the table.

Gohan could still smell arousal and the faint scent of sex on Vegeta, indicating he took care of himself as well. He couldn't help but to feel a little proud of that.

He moistened his lips and almost purred "Nothing.~"

Trunks interrupted Vegeta's quickly deteriorating train of thought when he asked "Can we call mom after breakfast?"

Vegeta tore his eyes away from Gohan and eyed his food. He grunted positively to trunks and started eating.

…

After breakfast Gohan and Goten went to Goten's room to watch cartoons together, as Vegeta and Trunks went to call earth.

The autopilot was set to Vegetasei and they were planned to arrive in twelve days, according to it and to Bulma.

When Trunks was dismissed, he joined the Sons in Goten's bedroom, while Vegeta was at the end of yet another rant from Bulma.

Trunks set quietly on the floor, his back leaning on the bed Gohan and Goten set on.

…

When Vegeta walked past Goten's bedroom for the second time that evening, he was astonished to find the cubs in the same exact positions he last saw them a few hours prior.

Bored out of his mind, Vegeta ordered, "Main hall, now." And left.

The three exchanged questioning looks and got up lazily, drugging themselves to the main hall.

"What are-" Trunks started saying, when his dad barked at them his first order.

"Stretch." When he got no response, he added " _Now._ "

The three complied, starting to stretch in front of the prince. The two youngest taking Gohan's lead.

When Vegeta felt it was enough, he said "On your fists, give me five hundred pushups."

"You're joking." Gohan blurted out.

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking?" Vegeta growled.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders and dropped to the floor, waiting for the cubs to get in position.

When the three were situated, Gohan started his pushups, counting loudly. He rapidly got to twenty and started calling every ten pushups.

After an half an hour, Trunks and Goten simultaneously gave up at 350. They both were soaked with sweat and heaved on the floor on both of Gohan's sides.

Vegeta glared at them, but didn't say anything. He continued to observe Gohan with crossed arms and his usual scowl.

When the nineteen year old got to five hundred, he set up in a crossed legged position. Goten and trunks were still lying on the floor beside him.

"Now give me two hundred crunches, fast." Vegeta calmly ordered, eyeing Trunks and Goten.

Lying back, the three started to do as Vegeta said.

By the time the three were done, Gohan's abs were on fire, but he took it in stride with a daring grin on his handsome face.

"Are you tired, cubs?" Veget asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yes!" Goten and Trunks said together.

"Gohan?" Vegeta asked.

"Meh." The teen shrugged.

"One hundred pushups." Vegeta said as he pointed Gohan's way.

"Only one hundred?" Gohan asked mock innocently.

"With Trunks on your back." Vegeta smirked.

Gohan got in position, and after a threatening look from Vegeta, Trunks got up on Gohan's back in a crossed leg position.

Gohan started with a slight difficulty, he didn't thinks Trunks would weigh as much as he felt right now.

Goten just set on the ground and observed.

When Gohan was done, he was completely spent. He collapsed on to the floor with trunks still on top of him.

"Go eat." Vegeta ordered the three.

Trunks and Goten walked to the kitchen to eat the food Vegeta laid on the coffee table while Gohan was doing his last pushups.

Gohan just stayed on the floor for a few more minutes.

Vegeta already left to join the cubs when Gohan finally got up to his feet. He went straight to the shower, to wash away all the sweat and stench.

Gohan took a quick shower and was so tired, he couldn't even bother eating. They ate enough to feed a family for a week when they binge watched cartoons.

Gohan laid in his bed and barely closed his eyes, when he heard a familiar deep voice talk.

"How are you feeling, brat?"

"Like shit, thank you very much." Gohan said with a chuckle.

"My pleasure." Vegeta answered with a smirk, leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm sure." Gohan said as he opened his bed's cover to welcome Vegeta.

Vegeta walked towards the bed, took off his shirt, leaving his pants on, and got in it.

Gohan drifted off as soon as Vegeta pulled him closer to himself and enveloped him with a warm wash of his ki.

…

The following week went as the other day did for Gohan and the others.

Waking up, jerking off in the shower, eating, binge watching cartoons or playing video games with the cubs while Vegeta trained, training, showering and lastly passing out wordlessly in Vegeta's arms.

The calls from and to Bulma decreased to two a day, checking in and assuring her that trunks is alright, mainly. The two missed each other more than they ever expected. They hoped Bulma would be able to upgrade her server to be able to call them by video by the time they will land on Vegetasei, which was due in three days.

Vegeta managed to contact Vegetasei and inform them of their arrival on the following day.

He worked the entire day to lay a hold of a saiyan communicative line, giving the cubs a day off training.

At the beginning of the day, the three were thrilled to hear they won't be tortured by the bored and moody prince, but as the day passed, they found themselves getting bored from their usual laying around in Goten's room.

Gohan retired to his room to read a book, while Trunks and Goten played a board game.

When Vegeta joined Gohan in the bed in a late hour, Gohan was happy not being the one that was too tired to function.

He laid down his book on the bedside table and turned to Vegeta, saying "Sup." With a grin.

Vegeta shot him an 'Are you serious?' look.

Gohan scooted closer to Vegeta and trailed a long finger on the length that was Vegeta's limp tail.

Vegeta closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, chills spreading all over his bare and moist skin, his cock giving a small twitch.

Gohan could smell the fruity shampoo scent off Vegeta's damp hair.

Vegeta couldn't let Gohan continue with this. His feelings were all over the place and he was definitely getting sick of having to jerk off every day, sometimes more than once a day.

He started to get up to leave, after all, he did have his own room in the ship.

Before he could sit up, Gohan's hand landed on his chest, flattening him to the bed.

Vegeta was opening his mouth to yell at the boy, when said boy started closing the distance between their faces.

Not trusting his mouth anymore, Vegeta closed it.

Gohan bumped their noses playfully and ghost his lips above Vegeta's. Every brush making their hearts speed.

Vegeta snaked his arm to rest on top of Gohan's head and pushed it towards him to finally complete the kiss.

After the quick peck, Vegeta opened eyes he didn't realize he closed and whispered "Go to sleep."

Opening his eyes, Gohan nodded and moved to turn off the light at his bedside and curled against the prince.

Neither of them fell asleep in the next hour, they just laid there, lost in thought.

Finally, Vegeta heard Gohan's breathing deepen in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next day, Gohan wasn't surprised to wake up alone. He felt his heat source leave his side in the middle of the night.

It would be a lie to say the young man didn't care, or didn't mind. He did. He felt rejected and it sucked.

He felt like crying or tearing someone's face off again, and what pissed him even more was the fact that Vegeta was the one he wanted to be comforted by.

Gohan was confused by his own thoughts and actions, let alone the ones of the prince. Vegeta just acted like nothing was going on. _Apathetic bastard_ , Gohan thought as he set on the edge of the bed, glaring at the floor.

At least with his dad, Vegeta acted like he hated him, with himself he was so unclear. It was driving Gohan _crazy_.

 _He is probably just sorry for your needy ass._ His mind rationalized. _He wouldn't actually like you, you're not normal. Not by saiyan standards, nor by human. A freak._

Gohan didn't even realize he was subconsciously powering up. _And now your chance of having someone care for you is ruined. Your actual dad couldn't stand being around you for too long and your mom is basically insane. Nice going, fucktard._

"Gohan!" Vegeta yelled at him, with Goten and trunks beside him.

The young cubs just stood at the doorframe with shocked expressions.

"Calm the fuck down, _now_! Before you blow the ship up!" He yelled.

Only then did Gohan realize his room and probably the entire ship were dusted in a flashing red light, and loud sirens were going off sporadically.

Gohan started consciously powering down, he realized his power level was above Super Saiyan, touching SS2. He was bewildered to know the ship held for this long.

" _Shit…_ " He hissed to himself. He'd _never_ lost this much control over himself. He could've killed his brother, Vegeta and Trunks. "Shit." He repeated.

Gohan couldn't bear to look at any of them, but he heard Vegeta growl at the boys to leave.

With crossed arms, Vegeta asked, barely containing his anger, "What _the fuck_ was that? Have you lost your mind?"

It was pretty difficult to think with the blaring lights and loud alarm, so he quickly mumbled, "I was lost in thought." Too quietly for a human to hear, especially over the alarm, but Vegeta did.

"Thinking this intensely is dangerous. You could've killed us all." He said angrily.

Gohan snapped his head up and glared at the prince, "Don't you think I know that?!" He hissed, tail puffing in anger behind him.

"I don't know. Do you, _brat?_ " Vegeta retorted.

"Fuck off, Vegeta." Gohan growled as he stood up, almost chest to chest with Vegeta.

"Who do you think you're speaking to?" Vegeta questioned, tail wrapping around his middle.

Seeing Vegeta's gesture and his murderous look, Gohan snarled, "A prick who is obviously about to fight with a person who can't even control their own ki to save their life."

Vegeta shook his head, his lips a thin line. After a few moments of intense glaring from both sides, Vegeta said, "Gohan…"

" _What._ " The younger man snapped back, tail swishing behind him in anger.

Vegeta took a deep breath in and said trough gritted teeth, "You're being irrational."

" _I'm_ being irrational?!" Gohan all but squeaked. "This whole fucking…" Gohan tried to think of a word for a moment and quickly gave up, took a step back, gesturing between himself and Vegeta, "Whatever the fuck this is, is irrational."

Vegeta closed his eyes, mentally screaming at Gohan, _You fucking started it!_ But for the sake of their ship staying intact, he calmly said, "Calm down, cub."

Which was obviously the wrong thing to say, because Gohan yelled at him "I'm almost twenty! Gahh…"

Vegeta prepared for another lash, when Gohan just turned around, flopped onto the bed with a bounce, "Just go away." His voice was muffled by the soft covers.

When Gohan was sure Vegeta left the room, he screamed as loud as he could into the pillow closest to him, because he could swear he heard Vegeta mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'Hormonal idiot', and the worst part was that he was completely right.

Gohan did feel like a hormonal, irrational, idiotic _cub_.

…

When Gohan couldn't handle his hunger anymore, he got up to eat. He could feel the Cubs in Goten's room and Vegeta in his.

He swiftly went to the kitchen and grabbed a capsule labeled 'Lunch' and one that said 'Desert', and turned to his room.

He was startled by Goten's presence behind him.

"Vegeta said no food in the rooms." Goten said, questioning his older brother.

"He'll get over it." Gohan shrugged.

"Aren't you happy?" Goten blurted out.

"What?"

"It's only two days until we land on Vegetasei, according to the autopilot. We're going to meet new saiyans and you're gonna have your ki okay again. We're here with Trunks and Vegeta… Do you think we're gonna live in a palace?" Goten started to trail off, "Anyway, I don't understand why would you get so angry… You really scared us all, bro-bro." Goten said sheepishly.

Gohan moved Goten towards his room and said, "Let's talk inside."

When they were settled on the floor, leaning on the bed, Gohan said "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff and didn't realize I was powering up. I guess I forgot I'm usually able to do that… I got used to being pretty much powerless these past weeks." He concluded with a soft smile, as he clicked open the lunch capsule. "Mind joining me?" He asked.

"Umm…" Goten eyed the food and perked up, "Can I call Trunks?"

"Sure." Gohan nodded.

…

Gohan and Vegeta didn't speak to one another for the next two days.

When it came to the landing, Vegeta decided to land on Vegetasei in a practically unpopulated area, which will assure them privacy. He was sure Vegetasei's forces will detect their landing, though his assessment was that it will take them a day or longer to confront them in person.

As the ship was quickly nearing ground, Goten and Trunks were squealing and laughing from excitement in the back seats, tails' wagging beside them.

Gohan, however, was nervous and even a little bit scared of being on a strange planet full of the Saiyans he dreaded as a child. Granted, he wasn't _that_ afraid, considering one of said saiyans was sitting beside him, but still.

Vegeta instructed the cubs to lower their ki, in order to avoid unwanted confrontation. He assumed the saiyans' systems will spot them entering Vegetasei's atmosphere in seconds, but hoped they won't send the entire royal army if they play as weak as possible. Well, Gohan wouldn't have to _play_ , per say.

"We are about to land in a relatively clear and remote area, from what I remember." Vegeta said. "It's the middle of the night in that particular area, approximately six hours into darkness at this time of year, leaving us with about five to four hours of complete night."

Gohan thought about that, saying "And then what? What's the plan?"

"The plan?" Vegeta looked at him like Gohan just asked the most idiotic question. "The 'plan' is to land on our damn home planet, hoping _you_ will regain strength fast enough in order to defend yourself."

And then it hit him, "Are we not coming in peace?!" Gohan asked, taken aback. He was getting really tired of the emotional roller coaster he was experiencing.

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta said "Did I fail to inform you I am the prince of all Saiyans?" He deadpanned. "No one will dare to act hostile towards us." He moved his eyes to the control panel, saying "However, I will feel more comfortable with you being in full power. Just in case. I'm fucking sick of being a damn babysitter." Vegeta shook his head.

"We can babysit Gohan, dad." Trunks suggested. Goten snickered quietly while Gohan glared at Trunks.

"That won't be necessary." Vegeta said. "Now quit yapping, we are to land in less than three minutes."

"Yeah, Trunks! Quit the yappin'!" Goten mocked.

Gohan broke out in laughter.

Vegeta snapped his whole body backwards, and said "We have a dungeon in the royal castle." And turned back to sit in a secured manner.

Goten visibly paled. "You wouldn't!" He squealed, fear adamant in his voice.

"I might." Vegeta shrugged, holding back a smirk.

"Vegeta." Gohan warned halfheartedly not to mass with his brother.

Vegeta was about to make a comeback, when a mechanical voice said "Landing on designated area in T minus sixty seconds. Prepare for touchdown."

Everyone went quite. Gohan glanced back, making sure the cubs were properly seated. "Okay, this is it." He whispered as they were nearing reddish land, illuminated by the moonlight.

The landing wasn't rough exactly, but it wasn't comfortable either. The entire ship shook, obviously threatening to come apart by the great G force of Vegetasei.

"The landing has been completed, you may leave the ship." The ship's system voiced.

Vegeta let out a sigh. "I don't feel anyone's ki signature anywhere near us, I suggest we sleep tonight and tomorrow we fly to the castle."

Unbuckling himself from his seat, Trunks said to his father "We wanted to go out and explore the planet, though!" A deep scowl on his little face.

Standing up, Vegeta said "You will do as I say. Tomorrow is a big day, I don't want you looking like sleepless space pirates. Now go shower and sleep." He said with his arms crossed.

Getting upset, Trunks stood his ground and started powering up slightly.

Vegeta felt the change immediately, grabbing Trunks by his shirt collar. "Do not fucking dare to power up, because I will not withhold myself from kicking your ass unconscious, cub." He threatened.

Trunks let out an angry "Fine." And Vegeta let him go. The lavender haired boy went to his room, leaving the Sons and his father in the main hall.

Goten looked at the irritated prince and his brother, saying "Nighty night, bro, prince of all saiyans." And running out to catch Trunk before he gets into the shower.

Not wanting things to get awkward, Gohan started walking towards his own room.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta growled.

Gohan turned around, saying "To bed?"

Walking to the ship's entrance, Vegeta said "Go get two spare bed capsules, you are sleeping outside for your tail to wash in the moonlight, if we're lucky, you will get your hormones somewhat sorted enough to get your ki controlled."

"Will it work that fast?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"I don't know, cubs don't usually born off planet, nor do they born half breeds."

"Oh…" Gohan voiced, leaving to get the capsules. "Why are you sleeping outside, too?" He said before leaving the hall.

"I'm not going to let my weakling of a cub sleep alone in the middle of the desert." Vegeta rationalized.

"Ouch." The half breed said, "Just remember, Vegeta, I'm way stronger than you, most days." He winked, swaying his tail playfully behind him as he left the room to get the capsules from the storage. Gohan was glad being on talking terms with the older man again.

 _Annoying brat_ , Vegeta seethed as he walked out of the ship. Taking a deep breath of the air that was distinctly Vegetasei's, a stupid grin made its way to his face. ' _Home_ ' was the only thing that went through his mind. Hovering above ground, Vegeta shot himself up and started flying around the area. He could see distant cities, lightning up the horizon with a wash of pale yellow. When he concentrated enough, he could feel almost every ki signature on the planet. _There's so many of them_ , he thought. Vegeta assumed a few dozens, maybe a couple of hundreds, will be brought back to life, however there was more like thousands, scattered around the planet. Quickly, he pinpointed his father's ki, strong and steady. Tarble's ki was near him. He will never say it out loud, but he missed his little brother. Nappa was at the castle as well. _I thought the wish will only bring back the ones that died when the planet exploded. Interesting._ Trying to recognize other ki signatures, he was interrupted with a tap to his shoulder.

Opening his eyes, Vegeta was met with Gohan's grey ones.

"What?!" The prince snapped, shaking Gohan's hand off his shoulder.

"Umm, I brought the beds." Gohan said with a smile, Vegeta's happiness was overwhelming his senses and he couldn't hold back the grin. "Where do you want to set them up?" He asked.

"By the entrance of the spacecraft will be best." Vegeta said, locking to the Trunks' ki and taking off back to the ship. He didn't realize, but he was a few hundred miles away from them.

Nearing the desert, Vegeta stopped midair. "Gohan!"

"Ya." Gohan said, hovering beside Vegeta.

"You're flying." He noted.

" _I know!_ " Gohan said excitedly, doing a few backflips above the older man. "I missed this so much!"

Chuckling at the teen's antics, Vegeta asked "So you're at full force?"

"Weak as a human, but flying is nice." Gohan said. At this point, he'll receive gratefully every bit of power he can manage.

Vegeta grimaced at that, taking off flying in a moderate speed so that Gohan won't be left behind.

"Hey, Vegeta?" Gohan asked, smiling wide while flying on his back directly beneath the older man.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted, startled by Gohan's position beneath him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." Gohan noted.

"I'm happy plenty." Vegeta said, speeding his pace.

While Vegeta surpassed Gohan in speed and made a significant distance between the two of them, the half breed really took in the landscape around him. For some reason he made Vegetasei to be this dark, smelly and destroyed planet. However, he was met with a beautiful surrounding; even though they landed in a deserted area, it was filled with beautifully colorful vegetation, the air was crisp and clean and the atmosphere surrounding him was very calming. Not to mention the beautiful moon, washing the entire planet with bright white light. The moon was significantly bigger than the one on earth, Gohan noted. Or maybe it was just closer to the planet?

When Gohan touched ground beside an awaiting Vegeta, he promptly un-capsuled the beds, which, technically speaking, were just a pair of thin mattresses.

It was a bit chilly outside, but as soon as Gohan got beneath the covers of said bed, he felt content with the comfort of it.

Glancing at the lying adult near him, he said "Night, 'Geta." With a slightly pleading look.

For the past few weeks the teen got used to sleeping cuddled beside the older man, so when they fought and slept apart, it was quite woeful. However, not seeing the other made was easier; knowing Vegeta was only a few feet away and not beside him was plainly annoying. His instincts and gut feeling were urging him to get up and curl up next to the strong fatherly being, to breathe the inviting scent that was Vegeta deep inside his lungs and to curl their tails together. So, Gohan made the cutest expression he could manage without being obvious and got the elder's attention.

His tail was twitching behind him in anticipation, waiting for the other's response.

When Vegeta simply turned around, his back facing Gohan, the teen's tail movement died out, and with it died all of Gohan's good mood.

An hour has passed and Gohan was still turning in his bed. Vegeta was fast asleep, but the teen couldn't even close his eyes for more than a few minutes at a time. He was bored, annoyed and way too hot beneath all of the thick blankets.

So, not wanting to wake the prince up, Gohan got up and flew around the perimeter of the area, exploring from above the landscape and wild creatures. When the teen got too tired to keep the height up, he landed and started walking back to camp.

After an hour of walking, Gohan was too tired and hot to continue, so he set down, crossed legged, on the ground and started meditating for the time being. _It's probably the moonlight's effect on my body._ He thought as he subconsciously moved his tail closer to himself. _I hope I gain enough power to fly back to camp by dawn, I'm really not into meeting new types of wild animals powerless._

Gohan continued to meditate, scanning the surface of the planet and pinning the strongest beings. Expectedly , Vegeta and the cubs were the strongest. Concentrating on Vegeta's calming ki, Gohan immediately felt content.

"What do we have here?" A deep raspy voice said, making the teen snap his eyes open.

When his eyes focused enough in the dark, he was met with a tall figure looming above him with a predatory look on his face. Taking a deep breath, "What's your name, sweetie?" The saiyan said with a wide grin, pearly white fangs visible thanks to the bright moonlight.

"Umm." Gohan tried to scan his surroundings for a quick escape, when he was met with a second man behind him.

 _Why did that creep just called me sweetie?!_

"Yes?" The man urged, touching ground beside the nineteen year old.

"G-Gohan. My name is Gohan." He said as the man beside him crouched.

"That's an odd name." The shorter and chubbier man behind him said.

When the taller one leaned towards Gohan, he was met with deep green eyes and quite a handsome face. "Don't be ridicules, brother. Gohan is a beautiful name." The man said, moving his hand to Gohan's Gi collar. When said man shifted the collar, revealing Gohan's neck, "Not mated, huh?" He said with a smirk. When the distinctive scent of fear filled his nostrils, he added "No need to worry, pretty Gohan. My name is Suttle, and let me tell you one thing: you smell fucking divine."

And that's when it hit him, Gohan eyes opened as wide as they could with shock. The scent of sexual arousal. It was like something in him snapped, urging him to _run_. So he did.

In a second the man was again looming above him, "It's not respectful to run away from someone who's trying to help." He growled, grabbing Gohan by the hips, moving him to stand against him and taking a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the sweet scent Gohan was giving off beneath the fear.

"Get off of me!" Gohan yelled, and for a moment he managed enough force to push Suttle away from him and shot to the air towards the ship.

It took a few minutes, but as soon as a heat wave hit Gohan, he started plummeting to the ground.

Unluckily for him, the tall saiyan caught him, saying "Bitches in heat shouldn't run." He grabbed Gohan's tail forcefully, making the teen scream in agony. "There, there. I'll make it all better."

Gohan was tearing up because of the pain in his backside, eyes shut tightly, and almost not noticing how his Gi shirt was torn from his upper body.

A crusty hand stroked Gohan's chest.

"Hey Matto, look at this beautiful beta. I told you I had a hunch that something delicious was waiting for me."

When Suttle was met with a silence from his usually talkative brother, he looked around for him. "I guess brother dearest decided to let us have our fun alone." He said as he put Gohan down on the ground, pinning him beneath him.

"Le-Leave me… alone… Freak." Gohan said through gritted teeth.

"It seems like you need to be disciplined, sweetheart." Suttle said as he flipped Gohan on his back not too gently, gripping the tail stronger.

When the saiyan moved his hand to push down the teen's pants, he was met with darkness.

"Get. The fuck. Away. From my. Cub." Vegeta growled. He was so livid, he could barely put a sentence together.

Turning back, "What the fu… _Holy shit._ " Said Suttle as he was met with a Super Saiyan in rage. All color noticeably drained from his body in fear.

Vegeta was in SS3 and powering up, his eyes red with anger and hands bloodied with the blood of Suttle's brother, Matto.

Eyes locked to his target, Vegeta growled like the furious animal he was.

"P-Prince-ce Veg-geta?" The tall saiyan stuttered in fear. He didn't have his scouter on him, but didn't need it to know Vegeta's power level was the strongest he ever felt. Damn, the whole planet was shaking with his rage.

As Vegeta stood between the frightened teen and the equally, if not more, frightened man, he gathered a ki ball in the palm of his hand. "You dared to try and rape _my cub_." The prince clarified. Something in the back of Vegeta's mind said to him _'No, don't kill him, Vegeta. He's weak.'_

"Oh, gods, no." The man whispered a second before he was shot with the ki ball in the head. Said head was evaporated from Suttle's body at once.

Turning to a shocked Gohan, Vegeta yelled "What the fuck were you doing in the middle of the desert by yourself, you baka?!" He spat.

Coming closer to the none-responsive teen, Vegeta grabbed him to his feet and growled to his face "Answer me, now."

The moment Gohan was back to his own two feet, Vegeta's presence dawned on him and he jumped on the man with his arms and legs around Vegeta.

"Thank you for saving me, again." He sniffed to Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta, on his part, was struggling standing. The second Gohan spread his legs to circle around the prince, the sweetest, most intoxicatingly divine scent engulfed his consciousness. Vegeta's eyes began to close up lazily and glaze up as a numbing feeling tried to ease itself on him. _Gohan is in heat, he's a beta. You are going to hurt him if you won't snap out of it._ His mind alarmed him, but he couldn't stop himself from moving his face to the crook of Gohan's neck, rubbing his cold nose against the warm skin, massaging the scent glands to produce more of the amazing smell.

When Gohan let out a sweet little moan, Vegeta couldn't stop himself from licking the spot, tasting Gohan. With a clouded mind, Vegeta's hands moved on their own account to Gohan's tights, stroking them.

Vegeta suddenly snapped out of the thick spell Gohan had him under when he felt dozens of ki signatures nearing them in a fast rate. _Here goes privacy._ He let out a sigh.

Coming to his senses, he said "Gohan, we're about to have company." He tried to rip the teen off of him with no success. "Cub." He urged, sitting down on the ground, Gohan straddling him still.

Gohan shook his head 'no' and Vegeta could feel his shoulder soaked with tears. The prince moved his hands to run Gohan's back. _The army be damned_ , he decided.

Not long after, Vegetasei's Special Forces, accompanied by the king, were in front of them.

Vegeta, still straddled by Gohan, flashed to SS2 in warning to back off.

A dark skinned saiyan stepped forward, yelling "Identity yourself!"

"He's super saiyan!" A soldier gasped.

"Is that Prince Vegeta?" Another said.

"That beta smells amazing."

"What do we do?"

"Vegeta?" A bald saiyan questioned, taking a few steps towards the couple on the ground.

"Not another step, Nappa." Vegeta warned.

Seeing the twined tails, Nappa somewhat understood what happened. Sometimes, he wasn't as thick skulled as he looked. "It seems like someone tried to hurt prince Vegeta's mate!" He yelled. "The energy we saw was his highness defending his mate! Retreat to the castle at once!"

When the troops scattered, Vegeta and Gohan were left with Nappa and King Vejita.

"Son." The King acknowledged, taking a step forward.

"Father." Vegeta nodded.

"What happened here?" King Vejita asked.

"Some piece of trash tried to rape my cub, isn't it fucking clear as day?" Vegeta snapped, he really didn't want to talk about it, and judging by Gohan's whimpers, neither did the teen.

"Your _cub_?" Both the king and Nappa asked, covering the distance between them and Vegeta in a heartbeat.

Gohan, sensing the closeness, tightened his grip on Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta's eyes flashing teal at the closeness, urging his father and friend to move back. When they complied, he tried to explain; "My…adopted cub."

The king grimaced, royal families don't adopt, he thought. However, seeing his son's strange attitude and peculiar scents, he decided to leave it at that, this time. "Nappa and I will return to the castle. You, Vegeta, are to be present in the castle no later than noon. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty." Vegeta mocked. No longer than a few hours on Vegetasei and he was already getting bossed around.

Not wasting another second, the king flew off. He will discuss with his son tomorrow when he won't be as tired as he is now, in the middle of the night.

Nappa soon followed the king, since his majesty shouldn't be alone.

When alone, Vegeta asked "You okay, cub?"

Gohan shrugged, suddenly feeling extremely conscious of his position on the prince's lap. "I'm just so confused… I don't understand what is happening to me. That creep said I'm in heat. Is that like having a fever?" _Or do saiyan actually go through heats like animals on earth?_ He thought.

Scowling, Vegeta said "Let's go back to camp. We'll talk then."

As the prince got up, Gohan hastily moved away from his lap, only to be grabbed by Vegeta as soon as he got up. He lifted Gohan bridal style and took off towards the ship.

 _This is so embarrassing._ Gohan thought, having to be carried by the prideful prince. Said prince smelling so nice manly. Gohan's cheek resting on Vegeta's chest, he couldn't but smell the musky, clove like, scent.

Above him, Vegeta was thinking about

Everything all at once. _How is that possible? He's so strong, betas are not meant to be strong… How could I miss Gohan being a beta? This is all fucking ridiculous! He needs to be mated… I can't even think about it. Saiyans will go crazy around him and that smell. I'm going crazy. Someone will rape him if he's left alone. Cub smells so nice… I can't be around him. Shit! He's not actually my cub so that smell… Ough! This is so fucking annoying._

 _He always smells amazing, what's the difference, huh? I'm a royal prince, I can hold myself._ Looking down to a closed eyed teen, Vegeta let out another sigh, thinking: _It certainly doesn't help how beautiful and strong he is._

 _I cannot forget he's probably one of the strongest beings in the universe. Funny how a little heat wave can reduce such power to allow pregnancy. He's going to have some powerful offsprings._

 _What am I even thinking?! I will rip this planet to pieces before I'll let someone touch my cub!_ Vegeta tightened his hold on the warm teen. _No one is good enough for you, cub._

"Hmm?" Gohan voiced.

 _Could you hear me?_ "Nothing." Vegeta said.

Gohan only smiled in return.

 **A/N:**

Did I mention English is my third language, thus I might have terrible grammar?

Just sayin' lol

Love y'all, muaahh :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

As Vegeta neared the ship, he could sense the distinctive ki of one familiar being.

"Do you feel?..." Gohan questioned.

"Those brats…" Vegeta growled.

Touching ground, Vegeta let go of Gohan to his feet and flew high in the sky to catch up with the nuisance. "Gotenks!" He roared. "Get the fuck down!"

The moment Gotenks heard the prince's growl, he halted. A double voice hissed "Shit."

As they both landed, Vegeta eyed the older Gotenks, he was quite impressed with his power level, not even powered up, but decided to play his usual role, nonetheless. "What do you think you're doing? I explicitly said not to power up and draw attention."

"Umm…" Gotenks avoided Vegeta's glare. "We wanted to see how we'd feel fused with tails, but couldn't do it in space, so we…" Ha was swaying his black tail behind him.

"Do I seem like I give a fuck?" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Go to sleep."

"Im not even-" Gotenks started saying, when he was loudly interrupted.

"Sleep! Now!" Vegeta yelled as he pulled Gotenks by his collar inside the ship. He hastily noticed that Gohan capsuled the camp outside the ship. _I guess the great power of the moon did it's thing_. Vegeta thought grumpily, which reminded him he apparently had a beta in heat in his stupidly small ship.

As Vegeta threw Gotenks inside his room and slammed the door, he pondered about the new potential threats their small family had, as of now and considering Gohan's state. Saying Vegeta was never the emotional type was an understatement, but something about the thought of the prince and the three half breeds as a family, warmed his heart. _Well, technically, two half breeds, at the moment_. He huffed. Why no one seemed to listen to him around here anymore, was beyond him. He couldn't wait to come back to his kingdom, were everyone feared and respected him.

Vegeta walked towards his room. When he neared the closed door, he stilled in effort to hear what Gohan could be up to. Vegeta could feel Gohan inside, awake, even. He heard nothing, though, which with his saiyan hearing was unusual. So, quietly, he opened the door, expecting a lying teen on his bed, but found the bed made up and empty.

Confused, he closed the door behind him, toed off his boots, leaving them at the doorway, and walked towards the little bathroom. Again, no sound. The prince opened the door slowly, letting sweet steam escape the room and blur his visions for a moment.

When his sight cleared, he was met with a naked Gohan lying down in a bubble bath.

"Shit, sorry." Vegeta said, slightly embarrassed and backed out of the room.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is bubbly. I'm practically clothed by bubbles." Gohan laughed.

Vegeta glanced at the teen and breathed out a long sigh.

"I just felt so… You know." Gohan shuddered. "Sorry for occupying your bath, though." He said, "I'll get out, if you want to use it." Gohan suggested with no real intent behind his words. This bath was just so warm and nice, he felt like he was floating in fruity fluff.

Vegeta tried to response, but when he took in Gohan's state, the only thing he could manage was a shake of his head, in refusal.

Gohan was not as 'clothed by bubbles' as he claimed. His long pale legs were showing above the bubbly water line, one playfully dangling out of the bath's edge. His strong thighs were spread with the outstretched leg, glistening with water and soup. Gohan's inner thighs were showing pretty intimately, in the elder's opinion. Gohan's private region was teasingly hid by a thick layer of white bubbles, to Vegeta's dismay.

Taking his eyes away from the long muscled legs, he gazed over to Gohan's chest, build strong and tight, pink little nipples puckered hard. Gohan's chest moved as he let out a shuddering breath, he was definitely noticing the prince eyeing him like he was the tastiest cut of meat he'd ever seen. Gohan's tail was twitching slightly in response, in it's position on his chest. Fur drenched with water, teasingly moving and flickering his right nipple.

Vegeta's eyes moved to the potent arms of the teen, he knew exactly how it felt to be hit by one of those capable arms, muscle protruding and bulging out in various places. One of those beautifully crafted arms was thrown lazily on the bath's edge, elbow sticking out of it while his fingers were playing with the steamy water. The other hand was underwater, away from Vegeta's sight, tough he suspected it was placed on the teen's belly.

When Vegeta finally looked at Gohan's face, he stiffened when he realized the boy was scarlet with embarrassment.

Vegeta smirked when he said "Practically clothed by bubbles, huh?"

Gohan just shrugged. How he managed to look both sexy and adorable was beyond the prince. As the thought came to him, he glared at the floor with anger. _You know this cub since he was three years old, get a hold of yourself._ He looked at Gohan with annoyance.

Gohan seemed to sense the change in the prince's demeanor and changed his position, his legs pulled to his chest in the water, face laying on his knees as dark wet hair clung to his forehead and neck. It was getting pretty long, Gohan thought.

"So..." Gohan whispered. "Are you going to explain me what exactly happened earlier?" He asked.

Vegeta nodded as he set on the closed toilet seat. Thinking where to begin, he decided to speak matter of factly. "The saiyan population consists of mainly males, about 75% or so. Sometimes higher. Within this percent, there are about 0.5 percent beta males. The others are called alphas. The alphas are higher in power level and rank, since betas are born quite weak. However, betas are often born with great healing abilities, so they are very sought after. The fact there are about 25 on planet at a time, makes them extremely rare to find unmated." Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"So, that saiyan wanted to… _mate? With me?_ " Gohan said, having his eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Yes." Vegeta said.

"And the heat?..." Gohan asked, dreading the answer.

"Is a state your body enters in order to conceive, it usually happens twice a year, in which the beta can get pregnant and puts out a scent that signals alphas around, that he's available for mating."

After a long and thoughtful silence, Gohan spoke "So, I can get pregnant?"

He asked with a small smile that warmed Vegeta's heart to no end. He didn't expect Gohan to except the news so positively.

"I assume you can. Though, I can't tell how a half saiyan's body will react to pregnancy… The fact that you are obviously not weak contradicts what is usual for betas."

"Oh. Ok."

 _That smile was short lived,_ Vegeta thought.

"Umm… Can you explain me why I feel so ridiculously weak?" Gohan asked, a far adamant in his voice.

"I guess your body is getting used to all the new changes. It seems your saiyan sexual maturity is finally catching up. I may go ahead and say that without your tail you were basically castrated." Vegeta joked.

"I was not!" Gohan grumbled. "For your information, everything worked just fine down there." Gohan said angrily.

"Whatever, cub. It may also be that your body is weakening in order for a saiyan to mate you affectively without much resistance."

"You mean I'm biologically designed to be raped?" Gohan was getting upset.

"I wouldn't let anyone touch you against your will, Gohan." Vegeta said reassuringly.

"Thanks." Gohan blushed. "May I sleep with you tonight?" He asked shyly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, cub." Vegeta dead panned.

"Please, 'Geta?" Gohan asked, tightening his grip around his folded legs.

Looking at the pleading half breed, Vegeta got annoyed and moved his eyes away from Gohan's, as he got up.

When Gohan let out the most heartbreaking mewl Vegeta have ever heard directed to him, he stilled. Hand on the doorknob, he hissed " _Fine_." And left angrily. Whether Gohan was a manipulative bitch or genuinely sad, Vegeta couldn't tell.

After Vegeta himself quickly showered, he returned to his room clad only in his tight shorts. When he was met with Gohan's form, laying beneath the soft blanket, he suddenly felt slightly self-conscious, since his attire was pretty revealing. _This is stupid_. The prideful prince huffed.

Settling on the bed, he was met with big beautiful grey eyes looking right at him.

Avoiding Gohan's stare, Vegeta quickly pushed himself under the blankets and put his usual arm around Gohan. When he was met with soft warm skin, he pulled his hand away, as if it was burned by the touch.

Looking the teen with his brows pushed together in question, Gohan turned around so his back was to Vegeta's chest, and scooted back so his back was flush against the prince's chest, curves matching up perfectly. Gohan took the elder's hand in his, putting it on his chest. Gohan snuggled against the prince comfortably.

With Gohan's hand on top of his, Vegeta could distinctly feel Gohan's pulse under his palm, hard and soft all at once. Chest moving as the teen inhaled and exhaled. His hand practically itched to stroke the taut skin.

And, as if the teen could hear the prince, Gohan's hand, on top of his own and with it, started stroking slightly down to his lower belly and up again.

Vegeta closed his eyes as he felt Gohan's abs, his navel and the thin hair trail disappearing into his underwear.

A few times Gohan moved his hand to graze the waistband of his briefs. When Gohan led Vegeta's palm to snake the tips of his fingers inside Gohan's underwear, Vegeta stilled his hand.

"Cub." He warned. The room was filled with the scent of arousal and various hormones and pheromones, which made Vegeta's mind a bit blurry.

Gohan chuckled, rubbing his thumb on Vegeta's hand, which was still two inches deep inside Gohan's briefs. "I can feel you hard against my ass." He said sultry, moving his hips to creat friction.

In a moment's notice, Vegeta's hand grasped Gohan's hips tightly to still him, surely leaving finger bruises. "Don't." Vegeta growled into his ear and moved back a few inches, which served him no relief, since his cock stood prideful horizontally to his body, and was conveniently poking Gohan's ass.

Getting up, Vegeta marched to the door and shut it close behind him as he left, muttering something near the lines of _"Stupid pheromones… Drive me crazier… Heat… Earth raised brat…Good fucking morning to you, too!"_

The last one Gohan could swear was aimed towards Vegeta's cock, which in turn made him laugh into the prince's pillow.

…

Vegeta skipped his beauty sleep that night, or the three hours left of it, in order to burn off his energy in a workout outside the ship.

…

The sun shined its rays of happiness through the ship's large windows, making Trunks wake up abruptly from his sleep.

The former night, the cubs ended up falling asleep fused. So, consequently, they slept in the same small bed.

"Hey, Goten." Trunks whispered.

"Mm…"

"Goten, wake up. Its morning, we're going to the castle today." He said, shaking Goten tenderly to wake up.

Goten turned around toward Trunks and hugged the older cub closer to him. "Later…" He slurred.

"Goten, come on!" Trunks whined, trying to get away from Goten's death grip.

"Nope." Goten said sleepy. "Mine." He huffed.

"I can't be your's, Goten. I'm a person." Trunks laughed as he continued to squirm.

"My person."

"Goten, I need to pee. Let go!" Trunks urged.

"I don't care." Goten said, eyes still shut close.

"Ew!" Trunks faux gagged. After a few moments he managed to rip Goten away from him. "Sheesh, you're so annoying." He dusted himself off, as he left the bedroom.

Stretching in bed, Goten yawned loudly. _Time to wakey wakey_. He thought as he jumped out of bed.

As Goten walked to the kitchenette, his belly started growling. "Just a few more minutes, belly." He talked to it, as he was rudely interrupted by a loud beeping sound. Rounding out his course towards the food, he walked to the control panel. As he got closer, he saw the earth's communicator was at fault.

Tapping the touch screen, Bulma's voice was heard. "Hello? Vegeta!"

"Hey Bulma." Goten said excitedly.

"Hey, sweetie. Have you landed on Vegetasei yet?" She asked.

"Yep. Yesterday night. We're supposed to go to the castle today!" He said.

Chuckling, Bulma replied "That sounds very fun, Goten. Is Vegeta or Gohan around?" She asked.

"Umm…" Goten looked around. "I don't know…" He said as he searched their ki. "I think Gohan is still sleeping, Vegeta is behind the ship. You want me to call him?"

"Yes, thank you. Where is my baby boy?" Bulma asked hopefully.

"Trunks is peeing." Goten said grumpily.

Hearing Goten's tone, she questioned "Is something wrong between you two?" She really hoped the four won't fight and stick together whilst away.

"Not really… It's just…" He shrugged.

"You can tell me everything, Goten." Bulma assured.

"Ok… Umm… Trunks didn't want to cuddle with me when he woke up… I think he's sick of us spending so much time together…" Goten said sadly.

"Oh, poor baby. You shouldn't worry about that, Trunks loves you like his brother, he won't get sick of you. I will talk to him about being nicer." Bulma said decisively. Her heart was out for the youngest cub, she first handedly knew how it felt to be put down by a saiyan prince.

"Thanks Bulma! I will call Vegeta for you! Wait a minute." Goten yelled as he ran out of the ship to call Vegeta.

Spotting the sweaty prince, Goten yelled "Hey Vegeta! Bulma calls you to the phone thingie."

"Hn." Vegeta acknowledged.

Taking off towards the ship's entry, Goten was startled by a loud growl, followed by a yell. "Goten! You woke me up with your screaming!" Gohan yelled huskily.

"Oops." Goten whispered as he walked quietly to the communicator.

Seeing Trunks was near the thing, he guessed he was talking to Bulma.

"Fine, mom." He huffed with his arms crossed, glaring at Goten. Goten stuck his tongue out to Trunks as he passed him on his way towards their room.

"Goten is a tender little boy, you can't treat him like he's built out of stone." Bulma scolded.

"I didn't, mom." Trunks moved his glare to no place in particular.

"You listen to me, young man, you treat Goten like the little angel he is or I will come there and whoop your ass to be nicer, you're not going to be a heartless shit like your father!"

"Dad is not heartless! His always-"

"I'm always what?" Vegeta said gruffly.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed. "Why haven't you told me you landed? I was worried sick! I thought the ship might not make it." Bulma said with a slightly trembling tone.

"We're fine, mom. Really." Trunks said.

"Hush you, I was talking to your dad. Now go apologize to Goten." She ordered.

Trunks could practically imagine his mom glaring at him with her pointer finger in his face. "Fine…" he said, as he was sent a questioning look from Vegeta.

Trunks only shrugged and went to his and Goten's room.

"Morning, Trunksie." Goten said sweetly, playing a combat video game.

Trunks set on the floor by Goten's side and said "I don't know why your panties were up your butt, but mom said I need to apologize, so I'm sorry for whatever I did." Trunks said, not meeting Goten's eyes.

Pausing the game, Goten hugged Trunks and said "I forgive you."

"G-Good." Trunks stuttered, his cheeks coloring with a pink tinge.

Pulling back, Goten said with a wide smile "Now let's wait until Bulma is done yelling at Vegeta and go eat."

"Deal." Trunks grinned.

Meanwhile, Goten decided to play video games. "Here." He said to trunks as he handed him a second remote. Before trunks had the chance to grab the remote control, Goten snagged it away, saying "See? I left you the pretty one you like." Goten shook the baby blue remote. "Because _I_ love you." He said proudly, handing the controller to Trunks.

"I love you, too!" Trunks yelled. "What's everyone getting at?! Uhh!" He huffed as he started playing.

Content, Goten un-paused his player and joined the game.

…

After a filling breakfast and a quick shower for Vegeta, the foursome were about to leave for the royal castle.

 _Okay, you can do this._ Gohan thought as a wave of dread washed over him.

"Gohan." Trunks called him.

"Uh?"

"I just wanted to say we've got you. We won't let anyone hurt you." Trunks said proudly. "Right, dad?"

"Hn." Vegeta nodded.

Gohan chuckled as he stood up from a chair he was sitting on. "Am I that transparent?"

"Don't worry, bro." Goten said as he hugged his older brother. Purring so quietly that Gohan was the only one that was able to hear it. Maybe Vegeta, too.

It always baffled Gohan how Goten managed to stay so sweet and innocent even though everything he endured in life with the rest of the Z fighters.

Gohan ruffled the nine year old's hair and said "Thanks, bro."

Stepping out of the ship, the four took a last look at the ship, as it was capsulated by Vegeta's press of a button.

"Power down as much as you can." Vegeta ordered. "Can you fly?" He asked Gohan, annoyance clear in his voice. He really didn't want to hold Gohan like a weakling in his arms.

Gohan nodded and floated slightly. "Just don't fly super-fast, and I'm good."

Shooting off towards the castle, Vegeta pinpointed the king's ki and flew to it.

"Dad! You're going too fast, Gohan can't keep up." Trunks yelled over the gush of wind hitting his face.

Halting in place, Trunks almost collided with the older prince.

Questioning the reason for the stop, Goten and Gohan neared the two and halted as well.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked as Vegeta floated to Gohan.

Vegeta raised his hand for Gohan to take.

Skeptically, Gohan did, and as fast as he did, he started feeling warm ki energy transferred to him, filling him with life and power.

Feeling the amount was enough, Vegeta let go and took off flying again.

"That was nice of him." Goten noted.

"You feel any different?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah… I feel awesome, actually." Gohan grinned as he blasted off, flying behind Vegeta at a faster rate than before.

…

As they loomed above the grand castle, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were wide eyed.

Beneath them was an enormous, blackish blue brick castle. Covered with enormous pearlescent rocks on each corner and around the perimeter of the grounds and castle.

Breathing out, Trunks said "Wow."

"That's an understatement." Gohan said to the awed cub.

"What are those? They're beautiful." Goten asked Vegeta, tugging at his blue shirt.

"Looks a bit like opal." Gohan suggested.

Nodding, Vegeta said "Those are our prism rocks, they are used to power the castle and main city."

"Oh, they do contain energy, I can feel it!" Trunks said with a grin.

"That's so cool." Goten added.

Questioning, Gohan turned to face Vegeta and asked "How do they gain the energy?"

"They retain energy they absorb from our suns, so they can be used as an endless energy source." Vegeta replied as he started moving towards the castle's ground's entry.

From beneath them, a few groups of saiyans were observing them.

As the two cubs flew behind Vegeta, Gohan took a moment to calm himself before the inevitable interaction with the saiyans he dread's.

As he flew beside his unusual family, Vegeta scanned the area for potential threat. Smirking, Vegeta thought to himself that power wise, they were the strongest on Vegetasei by far.

Landing in front of a tall metal gate of the brick wall that surrounded the palace, the group was met with two scowling guards. "What do you want?" The shorter of the two asked aggressively.

Rolling his eyes, Trunks said as he stepped forward "To get in, duh."

The tall guard leaned to Trunks' height and asked "And what would be your plans inside the royal palace, if I may ask?"

"We came to live here." Goten said happily.

Granted, he was gone for a long while, but this was starting to get on his nerves.

Right before Vegeta spoke, the guards busted up laughing.

"You came….WHAT?!" The guards were wheezing from laughter, amused. "You are so cute!" The short one said, pinching Trunks' cheek.

Trunks did not appreciate being mocked. He quickly grabbed the saiyan's wrist, twisting it unnaturally, and breaking it off with a snap.

"Am not 'cute'." The cub sneered.

"Ough!" The guard cried out, holding his broken wrist in his other hand. "You little-"

"Trunks!" Gohan yelled at the lavender tailed boy. "That was completely uncalled for!" He glared at Trunks who was now slowly backing away behind Vegeta.

Trunks was obviously stronger than the guard and his actions were just cruel, in Gohan's opinion.

Vegeta, on his part, only lifted an eyebrow at that, as he pushed the guards to either sides of the gate's entrance and walked through.

"You can't go in there!" One of the guards yelled as the family got inside the compound.

"Sorry!" Gohan said apologetically, as he heard the guards yell to their communicative devices.

Soon, they were met with a group of pissed looking guards. The entire group, consisting of eight huge saiyans, were standing in a fighting stance each.

"I guess we can exhibit some dominance." Vegeta smirked, getting into a stance himself.

The cubs promptly tightened their tails around themselves and got into position as well.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Gohan said as he angrily came between the guards and his family.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta hissed, he was not comfortable with Gohan's antics.

"Hi, Hello." Gohan said with false cheerfulness, he was quite annoyed, to be honest. "My name is Gohan." He introduced himself. The guards looked at him funny. "That's Goten, my brother." He said, pointing at said cub. "And that's Trunks and his father, Vegeta."

The guards looked at him with pensive looks. Finally, one of them spoke "That colorful thing is not a saiyan." He directed his look towards Trunks, challenging him.

"Ough…" Gohan pinched his nose in annoyance, these saiyans had too much aggressive hormones to function, he could swear.

Trunks powered up to SS and asked his father "Can I end him, dad?"

From above, a booming voice called "No one will be ending anyone today."

"Your majesty!" The soldiers said unanimously, startled. "We were about to evict the intruders at once, your majesty." The largest of the group said, bowing.

"You will do no such thing." King Vejita said at he touched ground, Nappa in tow. Looking at the prince, the king said "Calm your cub down, Vegeta."

"Says who?" Trunks asked as he flew to the king's face.

"Ballsy." Nappa pointed out, stepping in front of the king in order to shield him.

Vegeta lifted a brow."You don't seriously think you stand a chance in front of a super saiyan, now do you?" He chuckled, loosing his fighting stance and walking towards the king and Nappa.

Gohan, seeing Nappa, really seeing him again, brought a lot of awful memories he thought he could handle. He kept a poker face.

In a moment, Gohan felt a smaller hand closing in on his. Looking down, he saw Goten smiling to him a toothy grin. Both proceeded to observe the scene in front of them.

"I would like to speak to you in private, Vegeta." The king said with crossed arms, overlooking above Nappa's broad shoulder.

Looking back, Trunks asked "Who's the bejeweled dude, dad?"

Nappa had to hold himself from laughing. The guards that still stood near the scene started snickering.

Getting himself serious looking, Nappa barked "Everything is under control, off you go!"

Not waiting a minute, the guards dispersed.

Nappa, looking at the still powered up Trunks said "This is king Vejita, father of prince Vegeta." He announced. "Twerp." Nappa added with a smirk.

"Ough." Trunks said as he powered down, hair going back to it's lavender color. Flying above Nappa to float in front of the king, he said "I'm Trunks."

"I am aware." The kind said.

Head tilting comically to the side, "You do?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta scrunched his face in thought, when he was addressed, yet again, by the king. "To my ministry." He ordered as he turned around and flew towards an open balcony.

Taking a step forward, Nappa said to Vegeta "Follow the king, I will get your cubs to their designated chambers."

Reflecting on the suggestion, Vegeta decided to disagree. "Nappa, you will see them to _my_ chamber and leave them be immediately. You will order everyone to stay away from the room." He ordered.

"Yes, your highness." Nappa said.

Looking at Trunks, the prince said quietly "Keep them safe." He glanced at the Sons, who were still holding hands. Gohan's tail was nervously moving behind him.

"Yes, sir." Trunks said with a smirk, he felt proud that his dad choose him to keep their family safe.

Nodding, Vegeta took off towards the king's ki.

"Follow me." Nappa said as he flew away.

Looking at each other, the cubs simultaneously took off.


End file.
